sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Reaver
"The Black Reaver been through many battles, bring back it owners and prisoners without fail. It never failed me once, even saved my life through a dangerous crash landing once." ―Dahar Novastar Carid, praising The Black Reaver too his only grand daughter, Zara Novastar Carid. Description The Black Reaver, it outer hull covered with pitch darkness. Along with the dark violet that streak along it sides and a dark gunmetal grey going up from the front and back, giving this a true stalker too blend within the black empty void of space. Its hull marked with countless scars earned through it many conquests, marking it as a strong survivor through countless battles it had gone though with it owner that flies it. Background Black Reaver was primarily belong Waric Novastar, that was Grand Champion of The Great Hunt after competing in one of the competion that was able to be held. It wasn't as heavily weaponize as it is now though, since he took ownership after buying it from a elderly mercenary. Who wanted to retire and needed some more credits, thus Waric bought it from the retired mercenary for half of it original price. Since then, Waric had travel through space as he hunt down his given targets. While taking on task to shoot down ships of various size, from a small squadron of Fighters too Capital Ships. Though, those kind of attacks usually acquire him to be fighting along with another and several squadrons of Fighters. Some point of it services, Waric had paid to get it painted to look more unique. Along with it new name, which became quite known for it given name. Several gang of Pirates even surrender to it, though some did try to take it, especially when the captain was its owner target. Thus, their forces was either destroyed or disabled and causing them to surrender their captain after mutiny was declared from the crew. Unfortunately, it was still a ship that can be shot down as it had suffer damaged from taking on this tasks involving space combat against difficult odds. It was only once had it crashed down, while under the ownership of Duhar Novastar Carid. Who was fortunate enough to survived, including the ship as it had lost two of it wings and a busted hull. But the engine's damage wasn't so severe enough that it'll explode. Though it took quite awhile till Duhar was able to make contact with anyone, when he had establish contacts. Both himself and Black Reaver was towed, which he soon had the ship be given extreme repairs. Along with several upgrades to have keep up with newer ships made today, giving the old ship a fighting chance to out beat the new models of ships. Duhar gave Black Reaver to his only granddaughter, Zara Novastar Carid, after she successfully beaten her trial. Stating that she was old enough to, "Explore the galaxy, show everyone who they should fear." Zara is currently the last owner to give the old ship a few more upgrade, some to it interior as she placed hidden weapon compartments to surprise any intruder or boarding party. Armaments Extra Information *Zara keep a small Olbio tree, mainly for Mirk, in her personal quarter on her ship. its pot is rectangular and is firmly attached to the floor so it wouldn't tip over from any force. Thus preventing any danger too her small reptilian pet as he sleep or feast on its leaves. Zara also been taught a safe method in getting her Ysalamir off the Olbio's branches without harming him and since they mostly eat it leaves, she carries some in her belt many cases as she'll sometime feed him while carrying him around on her shoulders. *Zara is still trying to find ways to handle her Strill's foul smell, but can only make it slightly less terrible. Although, it mainly for her captives, especially when they're male and not female as the odor only bother men. Category:Ships